Midnight Dream
by FrostAnti-S
Summary: Severus couldn't sleep with the snooring of his fellows Slytherins in the common room, so Dumbledore decided to solve the problem...


It probably passed midnight. In the Slytherin Common Room, all their male students of the 5th grade were already sleeping. Except one. Severus was still turning in his bed, trying to stay comfortable, especially with Lucius snoring at the other top of the room. He was just thinking about wake him up with a yelling, when he herd something at the tip of his bed. Suddenly he felt a hand in his back, strongly grabbing his night shirt and gently pulling him up.

- What the… - He tried to say, but then he saw who was it.

- Wasn't you suppose to having a detention with me tonight? – Asked Professor Dumbledore at Severus' hears.

Severus tried to smile.

- Was I? I don't record!

- Perhaps was better for you to have a notebook to keep your many detentions, Severus. – Suggest Dumbledore.

- And that notebook would have only your name, is that what you want?

- Careful, don't want to have more detentions that those who already have! – Said Dumbledore in a smooth way.

- Yeah? What is the detention for _tonight_, professor? – Replaced Severus in an even more smooth way.

Dumbledore leaned forward.

- Don't worry. You're gonna like it. – And pushed Severus against his chest, hardly kissing him, his hand grabbing his jaw, the other one in his back, closing the empty space still between them. Severus moaned against the hard kiss, and then broke it.

- Do you have special reservation for the Slytherin Common Room? Because I can already see Mr. Malfoy's face there, appreciating the scene…

They looked to each other.

- Not exactly – Said Dumbledore – I don't meant having our little battle field in your bed. I was actually thinking about kidnapping you and take you to mine! – He smiled in a cunning way. – Better hurry then.

He pushed Severus out of bed and backwards passed the hidden door and went to the corridor. Then he turned the boy to him and again they kissed, carefully this time.

- So – Said Dumbledore – Already got rid of Slytherin kids. What is next?

- Filch, perhaps? We're in the middle of the corridor, you know? – Answer the boy.

Dumbledore looked at him.

And? You're with me. No one is going to take you to the Headmaster's office while you're with me.

Not even McGonagall? You know, if she find us both here were both doomed.

Why should we? You're having a detention with me.

Gladly… But I don't think that she would approve this kind of punishment.

Dumbledore smiled.

She doesn't have to.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her, hein? – Said Severus.

They were indeed in a delicate position. Dumbledore had lifted him into the wall and was sucking his neck, while Severus' legs involved the professor's waist. Of a corner it come a noise, for they understand that Filch was probably on his moving. Silently, but quickly, they ran to Dumbledore's office.

While the professor locked the door, Severus kept moving in the office, since he already knew it by high. Dumbledore, then, opened his bedroom door for him, signing him to enter, pushed him by his neck and throw him to the bed. A one sign of the wand, they were both in the proper way to start their battle.

Dumbledore climbed up to the boy and bound his arms up to his head. Therefore, nothing could stop their faces and mouths of being together. He felt Severus tongue demanding his entrance at the professor's mouth and so he opened it. Both men fought for a moment and then separate. Severus smiled and laughed evilly while Dumbledore attacked his neck again.

- Did I ever tell you that I hate your laugh? – He inquired.

Just because it makes you horny? – The boy answered.

Dumbledore laughed and looked ant him. Even at the deep shadows at his bedroom he could see the young man's beauty. His hair, which seemed to bright at the daylight, was perfectly confounded at the darkness. By other hand, his pale, marmoreal face really bright in the dark, and his dark eyes seemed like two pearls. He never had found anyone like Severus, who seemed to shine at the presence of the night. No wonder that Slughorn liked him very much. He was a real prince.

- Wanna have something to say about it? – He asked.

- About how hard you are? – The boy replaced.

Look who's talking about! What about your misbehavior? You're terrible; I mean it; he worst student I ever had…

Severus threw his head back and unleashed a laughing. When he finished he said:

Thank you, sire.

Dumbledore passed his hands through Severus back until his waist. With his own body, make him to open his legs, and forced in. Severus closed his eyes, while the older man entered more and more. He started moving along with him, moaning lightly. Dumbledore was enjoying too much for even care about what would happen if any of the other teachers founded out. As for Severus, he definitely, at the moment, at least, couldn't care less if Dumbledore bound him to Professor Slughorn's bed, in front of McGonagall, just so long he wouldn't stop doing that. He could feel the professor penetrating hard against him, while his hips were rubbing against his own material.

This was gonna be a dream night.


End file.
